


Ghosts and Daggers

by battle_goats



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Assassins & Hitmen, Background Relationships, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/pseuds/battle_goats
Summary: Ignis knows that Noct is the catalyst for finding his soulmate. But he doesn't expect for his soulmate to be Noct's new best friend, or for him to be hiding quite a secret.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64
Collections: FFXV Book Club 2020 Holiday Exchange





	Ghosts and Daggers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EzraTheBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheBlue/gifts).



> For EztraTheBlue for the FFXV Book Club Holiday Exchange. They asked for an atypical soulmate au. I just threw in extra stuff cuz it's what my brain wanted.

Ignis had always been able to see Noct in color. From the bluish highlights in his black hair, to the intense, deep blue of his eyes. From the moment they’d laid eyes on each other, ignis knew that Noct would be important to him. Not just because of their positions, but that Noct would be instrumental in uniting Ignis with his soulmate. Ignis had heard all the stories about soulmates. And knew all the stipulations for how one got to see in color. Noct would be the one to bring them together, but Ignis would not see in full color until the day he loved his soulmate.

Years went by, and life moved on. Ignis put the thought of the identity of his soulmate out of his mind. His work and duty towards Noct took precedence in his life, and if he managed to meet his soulmate, let alone fall in love with them.

Then, a few weeks into Noct’s first year of high school, he exited the school gate, his arm thrown over the shoulders of another boy. Fair was not a common hair color in Lucis, so he rather stood out among the sea of dark hair. The pair approached the car Ignis was still leaning against.

“Hey Specs, this is Prompto,” Noct introduced them as casually as possible. The boy - Prompto - was fidgeting. Likely some amount of nerves, but there was something about it that seemed like an act. He was nervous, certainly, but the amount of fidgeting wasn’t entirely necessary. 

“Hello, Prompto, it is a pleasure to meet you,” Ignis said. He held out a hand to shake. Prompto took it. His grip wasn’t the firmest, but he did manage a warm smile. Ignis’ first impression of him was, well, Prompto reminded him of a golden retriever. In the most flattering way possible, of course.

“Nice to meet you too!” Prompto said.

“So, you know we’ve got a killer math test coming up. Can Prompto come over to study? He’s a whiz at math and science and offered to help me study.” Noct asked. Ignis pushed his glasses up.

“Unfortunately, anyone who enters your apartment must pass a background check first,” Ignis said. Prompto visibly deflated.

“That’s cool Noct, I get it,” Prompto said.

“No, no. Come on Iggy, can’t we bend the rules just this once? Besides, you’ll be there to keep an eye on us,” Noct said. He gave Ignis his best puppy-eyed look, something Ignis had only recently developed an immunity to. Ignis glanced at Prompto, who was once again fidgeting and looking like he didn’t want to be any trouble.

“Very well. I will make an exception, just this once. My apologies Prompto, you do not strike me as the assassin type,” Ignis said.

“No worries, dude. I get it,” Prompto laughed.

“But for next time, he will have had to pass a background check,” Ignis said.

“Fiiine. Come on Prom!”

Both boys piled into the back seat of the car and Ignis drove them to Noct’s apartment. Luckily, they didn’t need encouragement to sit down and study.

They had their texts and notebooks out soon enough, their heads bent together as Prompto explained something to Noct. Ignis set about getting them some snacks, knowing at least one of them would mention being hungry soon enough.

Noct of course, wrinkled his nose at the peanut butter topped celery, instead opting to eat the pita chips and hummus. Prompto however, shyly asked Ignis for raisins to add to the celery and peanut butter.

“Dude, that’s gross,” Noct said.

“Excuse you! Ants on a log are the superior healthy snack!” Prompto retorted. Ignis presented the box of raisins to Prompto, who eagerly opened it up and proceeded to sprinkle them onto his snack. Noct only shook his head and picked up his pencil.

* * *

Prompto successfully passed his background check with ease. It shouldn’t have been too much of a surprise. Middle-class parents in a middle-class neighborhood, and not a blemish in his school records, behaviorally.The only thing that had given Ignis pause was the redacted section of his file, and a suspiciously listed status as an adopted refugee. The Marshal had simply told him not to worry about it. If the Marshal wasn’t concerned, Ignis really had no reason to be either.. And so, Prompto was given the clearance to spend time in Noct’s apartment.

Sadly, Prompto’s first official visit to the apartment was disrupted when both Noct and Ignis’ phones blared a loud raucous alarm. Prompto jumped at the noise as they reached for their phones. The screens flashed an alarming bright orange.

“Shit,” Noct muttered.

“Both of you wait here,” Ignis said. “Noct, I’ll grab your emergency bag, pack up your school things.”

“Wh-what’s going on?” Prompto asked hesitantly as he helped Noct stack his notebooks and texts.

“It means there’s been a threat against me or my father. Orange means we’re aware and…” Noct began to explain.

Ignis headed for Noct’s room and reached for the duffel bag sitting at the back of the closet. He grabbed the hoodie handing over the footboard of his bed on the way out.

“...go into lockdown until the threat is neutralized. I probably won’t be at school for the next couple of days.”

“Oh man, okay.”

Prompto was now packing up his own things. Ignis made sure he had his phone and car keys as Noct’ shouldered the duffel bag. There were four knocks on the door.

“That’s the signal Noct. I am so sorry to have to leave you Prompto, I’ve arranged for a member of the Crownsguard to take you home,” Ignis said.

“Oh, thanks! And it’s no biggie. You two stay safe, ‘kay? Message me when you can, Noct.”

“Yeah, sure.”

They went their separate ways in the parking garage. Ignis and Noct in one car, with a second Crown-issued car behind them. Prompto was led to a second car by a man and he stepped inside.

Ignis watched as the car pulled out of the parking garage, and did not relax just yet. He couldn’t until Noct was safe within the walls of the Citadel.

“Ignis?” Noct asked. “You okay?”

“Yes, perfectly okay.”

Despite his duty towards Noct, Ignis found himself worried for Prompto. Thanks to his friendship with Noct, it made him a potential target to those who might use him to get to Noct. Though, that wasn’t just it. He actually liked Prompto, personally. He was like a ray of sunshine that had broken through the storm clouds that had been developing over Ignis and Noct’s heads since Noct had entered adolescence and his depression had taken a stronger hold.

Ignis shifted the car into drive, and they were on their way.

* * *

Someone had taken out the would-be assassin who had threatened Noct’s life. It had happened within twenty-four hours of the alert. The assassin was found dead in his hidey-hole. Ignis was not part of the investigation of course, but he was present, along with Noct and Gladio when the report was given to His Majesty.

“Preliminary investigation indicates he was killed by a long range-sniper rifle. We have not yet located where the killer was holed up. However, given the window he was struck through has allowed us to calculate potential trajectory.”

Whoever it was, was never found. The only sign that they had ever been there was a completely non-descript pencil drawing of a cartoon ghost. The Crown had heard of The Ghost. An assassin who no one knew anything about. They never left behind any witnesses, or any sign of their presence beyond the pencil sketch. They hadn’t been around long, or at least, had only built their reputation under the moniker for a few years. But they had nothing concrete to determine who they might be.

Noct was just glad it meant the lockdown was over and he was allowed to message Prompto again. Life returned to normal, and Ignis welcomed Prompto’s continued presence in their lives.

* * *

Weeks later, they were all gathering in Noct's apartment for a movie night. Ignis of course, insisted on making all of the snacks, and a proper meal for dinner.

“Need a hand, Iggy?” Prompto asked. Ignis couldn’t help but smile.

“No, that’s not necessary, but thank you for offering,” Ignis said. Prompto’s shoulders sagged at his response. “It is not that I do not want your help, darling. You are a guest here.”

“Yeah, but it’s not fair that you’re always cooking for us. I wanna help because I want to,” Prompto said.

He was so sincere about it that Ignis had to fight the urge to touch Prompto. It might scare him off.

“Your concern is truly appreciated, Prompto. But I do not mind getting on on my own. Now go keep Noct company before he complains I’ve stolen you away,” Ignis said. He gently steered Prompto out of the kitchen and towards the couch.

“Oh-oh okay.”

Gladio came to the apartment later in the evening with drinks to go with their dinner. He playfully pulled Prompto into a hold, only for Prompto to slip out of it, and perform an aborted movement that Ignis was sure was a textbook perfect counter. Gladio didn’t seem to notice at all. Unfortunately, Ignis didn’t have time to ponder it as he had to check the brownies in the oven.

* * *

Noct wouldn’t wipe the silly grin off his face.

“Really Noct, this is entirely immature,” Ignis protested.

“You have a crush on Prompto,” Noct teased.

“I do not,” Ignis said. Yes, he did. Attempting to lie to Noct was completely pointless. He certainly wouldn’t call it a crush. Nothing so juvenile. He was certainly _enamored_ with Prompto. He was an attractive young man, and Ignis had eyes. Yes, enamored was the right word for it.

“So, what are you going to do?” Noct asked him.

“Nothing, because there is nothing to do,” Ignis said.

“Even if Prompto absolutely likes you back?” The tightness in his chest over the thought was just his imagination. Noct was typing something out on his phone as he spoke. “Like I’m pretty sure he was scribbling ‘Mr. Prompto Scientia’ in his notebook during Ancient Lit today.”

“That’s hardly funny, Noct,” Ignis said.

“Never said it was. Either way, you’ve got a pretty good chance with him. There’s nothing stopping you from asking him out.”

“I hardly have the time for a romantic relationship at the moment. Any partner I have would always come second to my duties to the Crown. It would be unfair to them,” Ignis said. Noct hummed as he opened up King’s Knight.

“I think if anyone would understand, it’d be Prompto,” he sing-songed. Ignos only shook his head in response.

* * *

The first time Ignis saw Prompto beat the high score for every single shooter at the arcade, even he was impressed. He knew a video game was nothing compared to handling a real gun, but Ignis couldn’t help but imagine how good Prompto would look with a real one in his hand. Things were looking like a fun afternoon out for the three of them.

Until it wasn’t.

Ignis' ears were ringing, and there was dust filling his lungs. Ignis searched for Noct as he tried to sit up. He stamped down on his desire to call out for Noct. He couldn’t risk anyone finding Noct before he could. The explosion had rocked the entire arcade, and there were people laying across the dusty carpet, most of them were obviously unconscious.

In the haze of dust, a foot collided with Ignis’ ribs and knocked the wind out of him.

“I found the prince’s guard!” they yelled out. Ignis looked up, but without the overhead lights, he couldn’t see who it was. They grabbed him by the hair and yanked him up to his knees. Before Ignis could attempt to break free, a knife was pressed to his throat.

“Now, where did you squirrel the little princeling away?” they demanded. A second person joined them. Ignis couldn’t see their face, but they weren’t very tall and rather thin. Their hoodie was pulled up, and a bandana was covering the lower half of their face.

Ignis refused to answer the question. He’d die before he let anything happen to Noct.

“Where are the others?” the one holding the knife to him asked. “How long does it take to find one boy?”

The one in the hoodie reached into their waistband and drew a pistol. Ignis watched as the gun raised, but it wasn’t being aimed at him.

“What the fuck are you doing?!”

“Let him go.”

It was Prompto.

“Who the fuck are you?”

“Let. Him. Go.”

The knife blade dug into Ignis’ neck. Any more pressure and it would break skin. But he couldn’t take his eyes off Prompto. He looked entirely too comfortable with that gun in his hand. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Ignis couldn’t help but wonder.

“Where’s Noct?” Ignis asked.

“Shut up!”

“He’s safe,” Prompto answered. He never took his eyes off the person holding onto Ignis. “I won’t ask again, let him go.”

The grip on Ignis' hair loosened, and Ignis caught movement behind Prompto. Ignis opened his mouth to warn him, but he was already turning. The gun fired and the person trying to sneak up on Prompto dropped to the ground with a bullet between the eyes.

Ignis felt the knife leave his throat and he moved. He swept their legs out from under them, and they dropped the knife. He snatched it up and with a quick slice to the throat, they were dead.

“Where’s Noct?” Ignis asked. He looked up and blinked, and suddenly, the entire world was awash in color. It was overwhelming, but he fought through the wave of dizziness it caused.

“I hid him in the staffroom behind a bunch of boxes. The rest of their crew’s been dealt with,” Prompto said. He yanked off the bandana and tossed it aside. Given the way he still held the gun, it left little doubt to what had happened to the rest of the would-be assassins.

Prompto led Ignis to the staffroom and together, they moved the things Prompto had used to hide Noct’s barely conscious form.

“He’s concussed. I’ve already set off the emergency alarm on his phone,” Prompto said.

“Right, stay here with him, I’ll wait outside for the Guard,” Ignis said.

“You’re not going to take the gun from me?” Prompto asked. Ignis raised a brow.

“You’ve just defended myself and Noct from people who would do us harm. At this moment, I know for certain you are not a threat.”

Ignis reached up and brushed Prompto’s hair away from his face, and it didn’t escape his notice the way Prompto leaned into his touch.

“And well, I must say, you’ve the most beautiful eye color I have ever seen,” Ignis said. Prompto blushed, and that was just as much a pretty sight for him. He leaned forward and kissed Prompto on the cheek. “Keep him safe.”

Ignis whisked away before he could re-think what he’d just said and done. There was no taking it back now.

The Guard arrived, and the three of them were rushed back to the Citadel, and there was no more time to panic over the thought that Ignis was no longer just enamored with Prompto. He was in love with his soulmate.

* * *

Hours later, Noct was recovering from his concussion, both Ignis and Prompto were questioned, and given beds to sleep in at the Citadel. Gladio was understandably upset that he wasn’t there to watch their backs. He'd planted himself at Noct's bedside. Ignis and Prompto pretended to not notice the absolutely tender look on Gladio's face as he watched over Noct.

Ignis sat up in the room he’d been given, unable to sleep as he catalogued the new world around him, he jumped when there was a knock on the door.

“Come in,” he called. The door opened and Prompto stepped inside.

“Hey, Iggy, can we uh, can we talk?” Prompto asked. He fidgeted with the hem of his shirt.

“Of course, darling.” Ignis beckoned him forward. Prompto was blushing again as he approached. He gingerly sat at the other end of the couch Ignis occupied.

“So, uh, I guess you’ve figured out that I’m a trained killer,” Prompto said.

“The thought crossed my mind.”

Prompto hid a snicker behind his hand. “So yeah. I’ve done my best to keep it a secret, but I figured if anyone would figure it out, it’d be you. I take it you’re not going to want me around Noct anymore.”

He picked at the wristband he always wore. His body language was completely closed off.

“Prompto, I told you earlier, you saved Noct’s life, you protected him from harm. If anything, I trust you even more.”

Ignis shifted closer and placed a hand on Prompto’s to calm his fidgeting.

“But I’m not just anyone. I’m The Ghost,” Prompto said. Ignis blinked.

“Well, that certainly explains a lot,” Ignis finally said. “Honestly I don’t know how I missed it before.”

“That’s all you have to say about it?” Prompto asked him.

“Well I’m more disappointed in myself for not putting all the pieces together. I suppose that’ll teach me to make assumptions based on appearances,” Ignis said. Prompto laughed.

“Was I a complete non-threat to you because I look like an anxious twink?” he asked.

“Look? Darling, is that not what you are?” Ignis teased back. Prompto’s face was bright red now.

“You keep saying that. You keep calling me ‘darling.’ Why?” Prompto asked.

“Is it not obvious?”

“Not really, no. You didn’t do it much before.”

Ignis reached out and slowly ran his fingers through Prompto’s hair. “I’ve been rather taken by you for quite some time now. I worried a great deal about your safety. And I’m relieved to know that you can more than take care of yourself.”

“I’ve liked you since the day we met. You were so cool and handsome, and I knew just looking at you, you could fuck someone up.”

Ignis couldn’t help but smile at Prompto’s words.

“I admit to not being unaffected by seeing you handle that gun so effectively today,” he said. Prompto leaned towards him. Even in the dim light, his eyes shone that bright jewel blue.

“Yeah? I gotta say, that clean cut you dealt that guy was absolute perfection,” Prompto said. They were drifting closer now.

“I am quite good with my hands,” Ignis said softly. “Perhaps I could give you a demonstration some time.”

“I’d like that.”

Their foreheads bumped, but they didn’t pull away from each other. Ignis had never been so close to Prompto before.

“Prompto?”

“Yes?”

“May I kiss you?”

“Please.”

Ignis gripped Prompto’s hair to tilt his head to the right angle and finally kissed him. Ignis wasn’t expecting fireworks from kissing his soulmate, but he wasn’t expecting the rush of heat that flooded his body from every point where they touched, and all he wanted was to get Prompto closer. To bring them flush together and be as close to him as he could get.

Prompto boldly threw a leg over Ignis’ thighs and seated himself in his lap. Ignis wrapped his arms around Prompto’s waist to pull him closer. Like this, Prompto was taller than him, but the angle was absolutely perfect. They pulled away, their faces flushed, breathing heavily. Ignis really wanted to pick Prompto up and carry him off to his bed.

“Wow, your eyes are the prettiest green I’ve ever seen up close,” he said with a slack grin.

“Seen a lot of green, have you?” Ignis asked. His hands slipped down to Prompto’s hips, but didn’t let them stray any further. Prompto deserved proper romance. Not a rushed fumble fueled by their adolescent hormones.

“A little bit. For the last few months, I’ve known it was you,” he admitted. “Can - can you see color?”

“I started seeing color today. The moment you shot the woman sneaking up on you,” Ignis admitted. Prompto buried his face into the crook of Ignis’ neck and kissed the exposed skin there.

“Got a thing for violence, Iggy?” he asked as he playfully pressed his hips closer to Ignis.

“Perhaps. Something to explore at a later date,” Ignis said. “And as much as I’m enjoying this, we should get some sleep. It’s been a long day.”

“Oh.” Prompto moved to stand. “I should get back to my room.”

“Stay,” Ignis said quickly. “I mean - that is - for sleep.”

“Okay, I can do that.”

Prompto took Ignis by the hand and led him to the bed where they struggled to find a comfortable position to sleep in while cuddling.

“Media sure does lie to you about sleeping next to another person,” Prompto said once they’d both finally settled. Ignis only hummed and leaned over to kiss him again.

“Go to sleep, love.”

“Night.”

* * *

For once Ignis didn’t wake to his alarm. Instead he woke up to the sound of someone eating. He opened his eyes and pushed himself up to see past Prompto. Noct leaned against the doorway. In one hand, he held a steaming mug of coffee. In the other was a piece of toast, which he was chewing obnoxiously loudly.

“Did you finally make out?” he asked.

“How is it you’re awake without me having to force you out of bed?” Ignis asked. Noct shrugged and sipped his drink.

“Don’t hurt him. I heard he’s never missed a shot,” Noct said. “Have a nice morning. If you need me I'm going to be using Gladio as a personal mattress.”

Then he slinked away. Ignis groaned and buried himself back under the covers and held on tight to Prompto. He had no desire to let him go now that he finally had him.


End file.
